The Power of Goodbye
by Galadhwen-x
Summary: She sat there, her hands wrapped around her knees, she looked up. If anyone was around, she would have never dared to lift up her face to reveal the pain she was in. She had been crying for most of the day...rated T for future language.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto . . . how sad. Hope you like my story **

**The Power of Goodbye**

**Prologue**

_A tall man, dressed in all black, stood outside of an apartment door he was breathing heavily. He had just climbed three stories of stairs; because the elevator was out of order. He lifted up the heavy brief case off the ground that he had with him and he knocked on the door. After a few seconds of waiting he could hear someone undoing a few locks. The door was slowly pulled inward, causing the man only to see a vacant hallway. But then as the door was pulled open wider, he could see a tall, very pale man._

"_Why, what a surprise." The man behind the door said with no enthusiasm at all as he gestured him to come in._

"_Yes, quite." Replied the man as he stepped in and went down the hallway and into a small living room. There were no windows that he could see, nor were there any pictures of any sort. It looked as if the pale man had just bought the place and hadn't bothered to do anything with it. The man sat down in a large, black leather chair and across from him the pale man sat down on a black couch. The pale man had long, greasy looking black hair, and a look that would make anyone step away from him in a crowded elevator. _

"_So, why did you come visit me in my humble home?" The pale man asked as he pulled out what looked like an over-sized butter knife. The black man eyed the giant butter knife and said_

" _. . . I need a murder to be done."_

_The pale man looked up from examining his butter knife, then without a warning, he threw the knife at the wall behind the other man's head. It slipped though the wall as if the were air and only stopped when the hilt was caught on the wall._

"_What kind of murder." He hissed the last word, sending shivers down the spine of the other man._

"_A good one, if that's what you mean. I don't want anyone to know it was me that hired them." He said as his eyes shifted to the supposed butter knife sticking not three inches from his face._

"_Hmm . . . if you have good money, I think I can do that." The pale man said as a finger came to rest on his chin as if he was in deep though._

"_I do." He said as he gestured to the briefcase. The pale man eyed it and nodded. The man pulled it up onto his lap. He pulled a key that was hanging from a necklace from his neck and slid the key into the lock. There was an unmistakable 'click' as the lid slowly slid open. The man slowly turned it, as though not wanting to let it go, and give it to some whacked Michael Jackson remake, so the Michael Jackson wannabe could look. The pale man's eyes widened. Inside the briefcase were wads of case. He reached out a hand unconsciously and was about to take it when the lid was snapped shut. The pale man hissed but sat back in his couch._

"_So, do we have an accord?" The man in black asked, the pale man kept silent for a long time._

" _. . . Yes, I believe we do. Just how do you want this done?" The pale man finally answered._

"_Well, I don't want this to be some ordinary murder; I want to show that I am dangerous and that I am a treat, not some side-lines wannabe. But also quiet, so that only the one who is murdered will know it was me." The pale man sat, pondering of who to send, while the man in black was talking. _

"_Hmm . . . and just who do you want murdered?" The pale man asked. The man in black just smiled and as much as he would never do it, he leaned in close and whispered a name in the pale man's ear. The pale man's eyes widened drastically as the quiet name escaped the lips. He was going to ask 'Are you serious' but the look on the black man's face gave the answer to him. So the pale man bit back his tongue. But he was finally able to find it again._

"_That will be difficult, but I am the best so it won't be too hard. I think the best way is not murder actually." The pale man said as he was examining his finger nails. The man in black sat there dumbfounded._

"_Not murder? Then what is the best why to do it 'Oh-so-right-one'?" The pale man simply shook his hand in a shooing motion._

"_I know what I am doing. Besides, haven't you realized that if you kill him, all of his money will go to his heir. And we don't want that, now do we?" The man in black's jaw dropped_

"How did he know I was after the money?" _the man though as the pale man opened his mouth to continue speaking, and as though he read his thoughts, the pale man answered._

"_I know your in it for the money, anyone wanting to kill that man would only want to kill him for his money." The pale man stated matter-of-factually._

"_Erm . . . well, yes." The man relied _

"_And so, you must have realized that you can't __**just **__kill him. And killing the whole family is __**really **__hard to do. So I think we need to make him gratefully give you the money." The pale man said as he got up from his couch to go retrieve the butter knife sticking out of the wall. _

"_Well, how are we supposed to do that? He would never give his money to me just because I have something of his--." Although the pale man just smiled._

"_I know my trait,_ _Hizashi, so please don't question it." The pale man gestured for Hizashi to get up off of the leather chair. The pale man said as he lead Hizashi back though the hallway and out the door._

"_So, this is a go, Orochimaru?" Hizashi asked and was going to walk away when he felt a firm grip on his upper arm._

"_It is" Orochimaru replied as he slammed the door in Hizashi's face. He stood there stunned for a second, but then glanced at his watch, gasped and started running down the stairs of the apartment, trying to get to his destination on time. But before he could make the first corner, a flying object flew past his head and onto the wall near him. Oh the object, which resembled an unusually large fork, was a curled up piece of paper and before he took the paper a single thought ran though his mind:_

"What is it with this guy and un-usually large cutlery?" _As soon as the thought was out of his mind Hizashi reached out and un-folded it. It was a note, Hizashi read it and nodded as he continued running down the corridor. On the note read:_

I know who to send. He likes explosives.

**Chapter One**

She sat there, her hands wrapped around her knees, she looked up. If anyone was around, she would have never dared to lift up her face to reveal the pain she was in. Her face was tearstained and red. She had been crying for most of the day, and allot of the night before. She eyes, shockingly, were still their same cloudy grey, not a single shade of red or pink at all in them. As she lifted her head, more tears spilled out of her eyes and onto the roots of the tree that she was sitting under. The sky was painful shade of grey.

"_Just like my eyes . . ." _The girl thought as she bent her head back down to look at the ground again, she picked a stick and started to draw little squiggles in the dirt around her.

She was sitting in the middle of the forest that was behind her house. She knew that no one would be looking for her, and she didn't want anyone to find her at the moment, so she thought it was a good place to be.

"_No one cares for me." _She thought as she drew a rose in the dirt_ "My sister practically forgets I exist, and Father . . ." _She thought as another roll of tears ran down her cheek and onto the forest floor. Her father was a very, very, very rich man; he owned and operated the 'Hyuuga Industry'. It owned most of the shops around town. Without the 'Hyuuga Industry' their city that they call home would be in financial ruin and over three quarters of the population would have moved away, hoping for a better job and life. Even though being rich was a nice comfort to Hinata, many men envied her father, especially some of the men working in lower ranking jobs in the Industry. So it was no surprise that her family had gotten attacked before. Normally they would try to break into their house, but they had the best, high tech security around, so most of them couldn't get in. And so far, they were able to catch them and they were never seen again. Even with the security her father hated it when either her or her sister went out alone. He thought that there were too many dangers. There was this once case (when her father was still a boy and his father was in control of the company) when the family went outside for a pick-nick, these men dressed in black cloaks with red clouds on them, with guns in hand they had tried to do away with the family. But, there were other people in the park so they called the police and they rushed over there as fast as a rabbit running from a hawk. Nothing like that had happened again. But her father didn't want to risk anything.

She decided to look around, to make sure no one was watching. Since she ran down here last night, she had not looked around her to see where she was going. All she saw last night was . . . him. In every tree, in every bush, in every reflection in the puddles that littered the forest floor like stuffed animals in a five year olds bedroom. The only way that she thought was the only way to forget about him, was running. And running until her legs couldn't carry her anymore, until she got so tired that she couldn't see anymore and she her legs wouldn't obey her, and so she had flopped down under some random tree and stayed there all night.

She looked, and luckily, she only saw trees and bushes. She sighed a breath of relief. But then sucked it back in quickly. She thought she had explored every inch of this forest. But apparently, she hadn't. She looked around frantically, her short blue hair swung in her eyes as she turned her head this way and that, trying to look for some sort of land-mark, or anything that could distinguish which way she would need to go to get out. Finally it clicked, the last thing that she thought would ever happen in this forest: She was lost.

Then she remembered . . . him. She slumped back down, unworried as much as before.

"_If it was destined for it to be this way, then it must be for the best."_ Hinata thought. She pulled out a lavender colour silk handkerchief and wiped her eyes. Hinata slowly picked herself up, and looked around again. Nope, she did not remember anything from here. Hinata pulled out her bag from behind her. She undid the zipper and dug her hand in, feeling for her only real best friend: her compass. When her fingers touched the hard, cold surface, they grabbed hold, and slowly pulled it out of her bag. Hinata held in front of her, admiring the beauty of it.

It was around the size of her whole palm. It was all gold, and around the rims and on the hands were intricate designs that resembled the branches of trees, and little leaves. The face of the compass was mother-of-pearl, which shined all different colors, even in the darkest of night. It was the only gift that Hinata ever received from anyone, and it was from her mother. Her mother had died when Hinata was too young to remember exactly what she looked like, but old enough to still remember, and feel, the pain from that last night in the hospital with her.

Hinata watched as the hand slowly pulled itself over to her right, being pulled by the invisible force at the very farthest point North.

"_So if North is that way" _Hinata thought as she looked to her right "_then, west must be this way"_ Hinata put her compass back in her bag. She took one last glance around, rubbed her eyes on her sweater one last time before swinging the bag up on her shoulder, and started to walk forwards, towards the direction of west where her house was. Hinata's mind began pulsing as she began to think more and more about . . . him. Hinata broke into a run, leaping over logs and rocks that were in her path.

"_Oh, I wish I could stop thinking about him"_ Hinata thought as she ran faster, but she immediately stopped. A bright flash of light lit up everything around her, the sky, the trees; they all showed their true colors as they lit up. It was quickly followed by a loud crash. Rain started pouring from the sky, drenching her within seconds.

Should she stay, or keep running and try to get home soon? Hinata wasn't afraid to be outside in a thunderstorm, she found them relaxing, but her father hated it when she came in drenched. But, Hinata decided that he was probably going to be furious even if she came back dry. So she stared to run again. The rain blurred her vision, but she didn't care. Every few minutes everything would light up, and a crash was heard. But Hinata didn't so much as flinch as she ran westward.

Finally, after ten minutes of so of running, she started to recognize things. She eyed her favourite, giant, moss covered rock that got extremely warm in the sunlight on a nice day, and she would lay there of hours on end, just staring up at the sky, or sleeping. There was a pain in Hinata's side and it kept nagging her to stop. So she decided to rest at her rock. Hinata was out of breath as she reached it. She thought to stay longer too, to get her energy back, before running another fifteen minutes to get to her house. The sky lit up again, and more thunder followed it. Hinata slumped herself on her rock, the moss was springy and cool to the touch. It was covered in water, which made it that much more relaxing. Hinata was still breathing heavily, but she felt better than before. It was still raining hard, but Hinata didn't really care. After a few minutes, her mind didn't obey her commands to forget about . . . him. Memory after memory, the days that she spent with him. Until finally the last memory, the one she wanted to forget the most.

_Flashback_

_I was walking down the hallway on a Friday afternoon, when the one thing I hoped I would never see in my life: My boyfriend, Gaara, was __**kissing**_ _my best friend, Sakura! I ran up to him saying_

"_G-G-Gaara! W-w-what are y-you doing!" Sakura looked at me with her eyes. They gave off a loving flame when she looked at Gaara, and when she turned to me, they were filled with sadness, not really knowing what she had just done. Gaara had the same fiery flame in his eyes when he looked at Sakura. But he did not show any compassion for me, like he did before._

"_I'm sorry Hinata . . . but things changed, and well . . ." Gaara said as he let go of Sakura and started to walk towards me. He held my shoulder, and looked into my eyes, they were brimming with tears. _

"_I wanted to come and talk to you, but . . . to put it strait. I am sorry for using you. I wanted to say it to you when we were alone or something." He said coldly, he was not sorry at all. _

_I just managed to keep the tears down._

"_You _used _me?" I said in a whisper, my voice was cracking._

"_Yes." He said, still staring strait into my eyes._

"_Why Gaara? I thought you loved me." I said, once again a whisper._

_After that, I ran. I raced out of the hall and out of the school. Tears filled and drained themselves, only to fill up again as I ran home._

_End of flashback_

Hinata opened her eyes. She realized that she had started to cry again.

"_I never would have guessed the he would _use _me .He used _me_ to get to Sakura." _Hinata thought at her tears mixed with the water on her face.

Regrettably, Hinata finally got up from her rock.

"_I hope I will never love again . . . it is too painful." _Hinata thought as the forest around her lit up, and thunder rolled across the clouds, following the lightning.

Hinata broke into a run again, trying to forget about Gaara. After another fifteen minutes of running, she could see her house with was more so a mansion than a house; Hinata slowed her pace to a jog, then to a walk.

"_I wonder how severe Father is going to punish me this time; I hope he doesn't get _too _mad." _Hinata winched at the thought as she climbed the stairs that went up to the back patio. Hinata looked up at the sky the rain got in her eyes; she blinked the water out as she pulled the back door open.

I hope you like it so far :) Please click that little purple button that says "Submit Review", I love hearing from you. If you have any idea's on how this should go, please, please, please PM me, thanks.

Yours Truly,

GingerLeaves


	2. Chapter 2

Special thanks to: HannahhBanannax3, Hinata Uzumaki-sama, and Unicornslove for reviewing, it means allot :)

**Special thanks to: **HannahhBanannax3, Hinata Uzumaki-sama, and Unicornslove for reviewing, it means allot :)

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto**

**The Power of Goodbye**

**Chapter Two**

"WHERE ON EARTH HAVE YOU BEEN?" Hinata's father yelled in her ear as soon as she stepped inside.

Hinata immediately bowed her head, water droplets went flying all over the tile floor under her, but all of them were not just water.

"I-I-I am s-so sorry, fa-fa-father. It was not m-m-my place t-t-to go off l-like that." Hinata stuttered as she tried to explain.

"OH OF COURSE IT WAS NOT YOUR PLACE! Couldn't you have thought out what would happen if you just _left? _I thought that you would be home last night, so I decided to go to my meeting at 4:00, put when I came home, noooo, your own _younger sister _was sitting in the living room, _all by herself!_" Her father yelled as he scolded Hinata.

Hinata cringed at his words; she lowered her self ever farther.

"F-father, I-I didn't know th-th-that you had a meeting. I thought th-that it would be fine to go off for a few hours . . ." Hinata tried to explain, but it only made her father angrier.

"Liar!" He yelled "You went off for much _more _than 'a few hours'. How could you be so stupid?" He accused Hinata.

"I am sorry for being a disappointment father." Hinata added, hoping it would make her father less angry, to see that even she thought that she was a disappointment.

"Oh, you're much more than a 'disappointment'. You are the _greatest _disappointment of my life!" He countered.

Hinata just stood there. Her eyes tightly shut, as though she was trying to block out the soul cutting words from her father.

"Get . . . out . . . of . . . my . . . sight." He whispered to Hinata.

Hinata couldn't take it anymore, she walked out of the dinning room, and down the hallway to a door that was a light shade of lavender. She twisted the handle, walked in silently, and closed the door behind her. Her vision blurred again as she slumped herself on her air mattress. Hinata started to cry again, the tears finding their usually routes along her cheeks and onto her white pillow.

She was not crying because of Gaara, but because of her father. Sure, he had said extremely harsh stuff to her before, but nothing in comparison to this.

Her room was very small, about the size of a small walk-in-closet. This, in fact, is exactly what it was. Her room (if you could call it a room) had a back door, leading into the guest bed room. Her wall's were white washed, she has a small piece of wood with little holes to put her pens and pencils, she used it has her desk. All of her cloths (and she did not have many either) sat folded up on a shelf that ran up on the left wall. The thing that took up the most space was her bed. Well, it was not really a bed. It was a camping air mattress. Hinata didn't mind the small room and air mattress for a bed. As long as her father wasn't mad at her, her life was perfect.

Hinata cried silently in her room for another few hours. She thought it would be best to try and make it up to her father, so that he would not be mad at her as severely in the morning. Hinata picked up her alarm clock and set it to four in the morning (not like she needed and alarm clock, she usually got up at whatever time was necessary, which, she really enjoyed, because then the alarm doesn't have to go off and wake ever up).

Five seconds before the alarm sounded Hinata pushed the 'off' button. She smirked inside, about how close that was to a complete failure to keep this silent.

Hinata got dressed and quietly went to the bathroom to freshen up and brush her hair. After she was finished in the bathroom, we tiptoed quickly to the kitchen.

At six in the morning, a wonderful, enticing aroma filled the house.

"_Finally, I'm done"_ Hinata thought as she finished setting the table for breakfast.

"Hinabi, what a wonderful smell, I think someone deserves--" Hinata's father walked in. All the anger was gone from the night before. But as soon as his eyes shifted to where Hinata stood, most of it came back.

"I-I-I made you b-b-breakfast, father. I hope you l-l-like it." Hinata stuttered as she once again she bowed.

"I see." He said coldly as he sat down at the table.

"I already m-m-made Hinabi's lunch for her a-a-art class this afternoon, it's in th-th-the oven keeping warm." Hinata tried to explain.

"Alright. Hinata, get me my morning coffee, please." He said as he started on the sausages that Hinata made.

Hinata walked over to the coffee pot, which she previously brewed when she was making breakfast. She pulled out a big mug out from the cabinet over the coffee pot, and poured her father some. The stream rose off of it and warmed her cold hands. Hinata walked back, handed her father the coffee, bowed and walked over to the door.

"I'm going for a walk, father." Hinata said over her shoulder

"Yes, yes, of course." He said, half listening to what she said as he was reading the morning news paper.

Hinata walked out of the house, and started to jog around the house and onto the sidewalk. Hinata liked being alone. It helped her to think strait if she was upset or angry.

"_Well . . . that went better than I expected." _Hinata thought as she passed a man walking his dog.

Hinata thought that he would have, once again, exploded like he did last night.

"_As long as he is not mad, I will be fine." _She reassured herself. Hinata slowed her pace to a walk. Hinata looked up, the sky was a nice orange mixed with pink. Each cloud had a little silver lining to them, even in the early dawn. Hinata smiled to herself.

"_The sky seems to tell me my life. Whenever I am upset, the day is very cloudy, but when I am happy, the sky is nice ."_ Hinata thought. And when she remembered the last time the sky was grey and cloudy, she remembered Gaara. How was she going to face him and Sakura tomorrow? Hinata became frightened again.

"_Remember, if I was never destined to be with Gaara, then that's the way it is supposed to be." _Hinata thought to herself as a single tear ran across her cheek and down her neck.

"_Maybe the only way to solve this pain, is to find someone else__ . . . then again, he trick might just be time itself, for they say time can heal any wound." _Hinata thought as she checked her watch. It was 7:30. Hinata spun on her heals in mid step, and walked in the way she came.

By the time she got back to her house, it was 8:25. Her father had already left to take her younger sister, Hinabi, to her art class, so she had the whole house to herself for a few hours.

"_I wonder what needs to be done." _Hinata thought as her eyes shifted to the breakfast table. All of the dishes were still there. Hinata sighed as she started to fill the sink with hot, soapy water.

When all of the dished were washed and put away, Hinata started to sweep the floor.

"_I do hope that time can heal this big of a wound, I wonder if I will ever be then same." _Hinata thought as she dumped all the dirt and other stuff into the garbage bin. "_I still can't believe that the man I thought loved me, doesn't, and he _used _me to get my best friend . . . I hope that he doesn't use Sakura, like he did me. She gets really mad when things like that happen." _Hinata thought. She was referring to when Sasuke pretended to really like Sakura, and that's what Sakura wanted. But in reality, he was only dared to by his older brother, Itachi, to pretend to like Sakura. When Sakura found out. She went berserk. She even gave Sasuke a giant scar across his back from being thrown against the wall, chairs and desks. Sakura and Hinata still joke about it. They say things like.

"AND, I even messed up his chicken-butted hair, now it looks like a duck's butt!"

"I think it's an improvement. But if only I could have smacked him harder. He could have had the same 'good looks' as Michael Jackson."

Sakura really enjoyed hurting him as much as possible, and Hinata went along with it. It was actually quite fun to help your best friend gain their confidence back. Even if you are being rude to the one who took away their confidence.

But Hinata couldn't bring herself to be the one hurting Gaara. Even though his love was fake. She still loved him, and thought it would be wrong to do anything to him. And, it was Sakura that she chose, and she didn't want to hurt Sakura either.

"_It's best to just let them be." _Hinata thought as she sat down on the light chocolate color couch. Hinata reached into her bag and pulled out her book, "The Hobbit" She was almost done, too. So far, Hinata discovered that she was one of the very, very few in her school, to have actually been so close to finishing. All the other students that tried ended up closing the book half-way and started to read something else. Hinata opened her book and pulled out her book mark and started to read.

"_Fools!" said Bard. "Why waste words and wrath on those unhappy creatures? . . .(1)_

* * *

So, I hope that you liked it, and sorry if I gave away anything in "The Hobbit". Please, Please, Please review, I live off of peoples comments :) If you have any idea on how this should go PM me, it would be really helpful

Yours Truly,

Gingerleaves

* * *

(1)Page 240, _The Hobbit, _by J.R.R Tolkien


	3. Chapter 3

**The Power of Goodbye **

**Chapter Three**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto**

**Special thanks to: ****Unicornslove, HeartBrokenHinata, girl-of-anime and Hinata Uzumaki-sama ****who reviewed, Thank you so much :) **

"_Of course!" said Gandalf. "And why should not they tell prove true? Surely you don't disbelieve the prophecies, because you had a hand in bringing them about yourself? You don't really suppose, do you, that all your adventures and escapes were managed by mere luck, just for your sole benefit? You are a very fine person, Mr. Baggins, and I am very fond of you; but you are only quite a little fellow in a wide world after all!"_

"_Thank goodness!" said Bilbo laughing, and __handed him the tobacco-jar. _(1)

Hinata sighed and put down the book. She had finished "The Hobbit" before her father had returned. Hinata placed the book with yellowing pages on the side table next to the couch. Hinata thought that it would be wise to but together her school bag for tomorrow. So she walked to her room, and started to pack her things.

"_For a sure, most horrible school days of my life." _Hinata thought.

. . .

"Hinata, could you please pass the soy sauce." Her father asked her at the dining table.

"Yes, father" She said as she reached over to her left and handed her father the soy sauce for his vegetables. They were having steamed vegetables and rice. The aroma that came from the food was enough to make any mouth water.

"Father, did you see what I made in art class today?" Hinata's little sister asked. Her pearl like eyes glowing with pride.

"No, honey. What did you make?" He asked in his best very soon-to-be-a-very-proud-father voice. One that Hinata never heard him use on herself.

"I will go get it!" And with that, Hinabi jumped out of her seat and ran towards her room where she had dumped her back pack when she had come home. She immediately came trotting back with a small canvas tucked under her arms. Hinabi ran to her father, and held out the canvas.

"Do you like it?" Hinabi asked she was practically jumping with excitement.

"Hinabi, I love it! Let's hang this up right now." He said with a twinkle in his aging, grey eyes. As they walked past, Hinata got to view what it was that Hinabi painted; it was a picture of her and her father, with all her friends, outside having a pick-nick. Hinata noted that she was not in her picture. Hinata sighed and continued to eat.

Her father can back in carrying Hinabi on his back.

"Hinabi, you are going to be the most famous artist in the world when you grow up" He said as he slumped her down in her chair "Do you promise to share some of that income with your old man?"

"Umm…okay! I will take you on a cruise around the Caribbean when I get the money!" Hinabi laughed as she started to eat her rice. Hinata was already finished and she started to clear away the dishes. She got as far as the vegetables before her father spoke again.

"Hinata, I wanted to tell you that we are going to be moving again." Hinata almost dropped the platter of vegetables that were in her hands.

"We-we-we're moving?" Hinata stuttered, clearly shocked at what he had said.

"Yes, unfortunately so. I trust that you can pack your things soon?" He asked Hinata who hadn't moved an inch.

It took some time for Hinata to come up with a reply, and when she did, her voice was horse.

"Y-y-yes, father."

Hinata couldn't believe it. What Hinata would have thought her father was going to bark another ordinary order at her, he told her that they were _moving_! Hinata barely made it to her room, before she fell on her bed. Hinata had gone through many short-term notices of moving before, (for he never told Hinata until a week or less away from when they were going to leave) but Hinata had never had to make up to her best friend on the day that she would be moving. She was stunned alright. Stunned to the depths of all that was right.

"_How can this be? Why do we have to move now at such an important time?" _Hinata wondered to herself. Once again, she realized that this was how it was going to be. Once her father made a decision like this, he never changed his mind.

. . .

**BEEP!!. . . BEEP!! . . . BEEP!!**

Hinata quickly opened her eyes, and slammed her fist on the alarm clock. She was quite surprised that she had to be woken up by her ancient alarm clock. Hinata looked at the time, it was almost four twenty.

"Aie!" Hinata gasped as she grabbed a pair of black jeans and a random shirt off of her shelf and ran quietly towards the bathroom. Hinata jumped in the shower, the hot, steamy water loosened her tight muscles from another, deflated, night.

Hinata stepped out of the shower and dried her self while she put on the cloths that she was going to wear. Hinata pulled on the tab that made the plug in the sink, plug the sink, and she filled the bowl with streaming water. She reached for a towel, and streamed her face for five minutes. When she lifted her towel from her face to look in the mirror, she gasped out loud, almost shrieked at the sight she saw, it was not that her face was beat red, but that it was the shirt she was wearing. It was a long, black tube top that went all the way to the pockets on her black jeans. There was a hot lavender fishnet top under the black tube top. The fishnet went into a V-neck type cut that joined the tube top. The sleeves were long and covered all of her arms. Hinata could never remember buying the shirt, or anyone giving it to her a present. Hinata stared at herself in the giant mirror for quite some time, until a thought shook her.

"_Might as well look nice for my last day here" _Hinata thought. At first she didn't even know if it was actually her own thought. She never pictured that something like this would look good on her, although, when she examined herself a little more, she realized that she had been hiding a very nice body under all those sweaters. She decided to go for it, even though she would have never dreamed of it before.

The sound of bacon cracking in the frying gave the kitchen a warm feeling to it. She plotted them down with a paper towel and put them on a plate, and placed it on the table. Breakfast was finally finished. She had prepared, along with the bacon, cheese omelette's, and maple sausages. Hinata grabbed a plate and sat down to eat.

It was six when her father had came in, the aroma of bacon luring him into the kitchen.

"Good morning father." Hinata said quietly as she got up from the table and washed her dishes that she had used.

"Hn." Was all he could reply as he dug into the omelet.

"I-I-I have already pa-pa-packed father. So please, don't wait up on me." She said as she put the warm, newly washed dishes into the cupboards.

"Good."

Hinata grabbed her school bag and started towards the door. Then she remembered something and said over her shoulder;

"Oh, and Hinabi's lunch is in her school bag. Have a good day, father." Hinata walked out the door and started her long trek to school.

Hinata was relieved that her father had not commented on her shirt. She pulled on the long, light brown trench coat that she had grabbed before she left.

"_I hope Sakura doesn't get to mad at me when I tell her I have to move again." _Hinata thought. It was a cold morning. She could see her breath as tiny water droplets as the hit the cold air. Hinata pulled her hands deeper inside of her coat, trying to keep them warm. The grass was covered in frost, and when she walked on it, it gave off a tiny crunching noise, and left small green foot prints where she walked. Hinata tilted her head, and looked at the sky. It was a rusty kind of grey. Hinata predicted that it was not going to be the best of days for her, but he reddish color showed that it was going to be fine in the end, as she looked back to what was ahead of her.

. . .

Hinata had finally reached the school. It was half empty (in her view in was half full.) and practically no one was around. Hinata reached her locker, and pulled off her trench coat. She examined herself in the mirror attached to her door. She pulled out her water proof mascara, hoping that she wouldn't need it, but used it just in case, and applied a little more to her eyelashes. Hinata also applied some light lavender eye shadow, just to emphasise her grey eyes. Hinata walked over to where Sakura's locker was, and she waited for her bus to arrive.

Hinata saw Sakura walking towards Hinata with a smile on her face.

"Wow, Hinata! Look at you! I never thought that you looked like that under all those sweaters!" Sakura said as she hugged Hinata.

"Th-th-thank you." Hinata stuttered she was never used to compliments. Hinata kept her face expressionless, a trick that she learned from Gaara. When Sakura finished with her embrace, she locked eyes with Hinata.

"Hina-chan, are you okay?" Sakura asked her eyes were now filled with worry. "Is this because of . . . you know. You're not going to say that unless I give him back, that we won't be friends, right?" Hinata shook her head 'no'.

"Then what is it?" Sakura asked, trying desperately to get an answer from her best friend. Hinata looked at her with sad eyes. Hinata couldn't hold it in anymore. Her eyes watered, and soon tears were spilling out of her eyes, and onto Sakura's shoulder. Sakura patted Hinata on the back and sat down on the dirt floor with Hinata.

"Its okay Hinata, please, tell me and we can work it out." Sakura whispered in a lovingly tone to Hinata. Hinata hiccuped, but continued to cry. After a few minutes of Sakura comforting Hinata, Hinata raised her head, and now only a few stray tears fell from her eyes, rolling down her cheeks and down her neck. Amazingly enough, her mascara was still in place and it was not running.

"I-I-I am s-s-so sorry Sa-Sa-Sakura-chan! I should ha-ha-have told y-y-you sooner!" Sakura studied Hinata's words. Something wasn't right, this was way worse than the "Oh Sakura I am so sorry, I still love Gaara, and I know I shouldn't" tone of voice.

"Tell me what's wrong Hina-chan." Sakura said as she placed her hand on Hinata's back and started to rub her back in circles until she had calmed down. It took awhile for Hinata to reply, but when she did, her voice was horse and full of pain.

"I-I-I am m-m-moving again." Sakura stared at her in disbelief, although, she tried to keep her emotions to herself, as to not hurt Hinata.

"I didn't l-l-learn until last n-n-night. I wanted t-t-to call, but I was too shocked." Hinata said as she hiccuped again. Sakura hugged her best friend again.

"Don't worry Hina-chan. Your family has a computer, right?" Sakura looked into Hinata's pearl like eyes.

"Y-y-yes." She replied, her red face, toning down to a more pink from all the crying.

"Well, why don't you let me come over after school, and we will set you up with msn, okay Hina-chan." Hinata shook her head 'no' again.

"Why not?" Sakura asked Hinata, as she brought her hands and laid them on Hinata's shoulders; they were trembling.

"Be-be-because, father d-d-doesn't think t-t-that it is s-s-safe." Hinata whispered as she brought up her knees to her chest, and hugged them with her arms.

It was Sakura's turn to shake her head 'no'.

"Hina-chan, I don't mean to be rude or anything, but doesn't your father think that I am more so . . . uhh, more reliable than you are." Sakura asked Hinata blinked twice and answered 'yes.' "Well, why not, I come over and I convince that it is safe, and that I use it all the time, that way, he will let you on, although, he might give you some restrictions, at least we will be able to talk more often." Hinata smiled.

"I think that will work." Hinata said, trying to weigh out the pros and cons.

"Good." Sakura got up off the floor, and offered Hinata her hand; Hinata accepted it and Sakura helped Hinata to her feet. Sakura opened her locker and took out her books for the first period. She reached into her bag, and pulled out a white cotton handkerchief. Sakura wiped the tears from Hinata's face. And it seemed to wipe away the sadness that had once filled her eyes.

"By the way." Sakura said "I really like your shirt; you should wear things like that more often." Sakura smiled as she ran off towards Hinata's locker. Hinata stood there for a few seconds, not knowing where that comment came from, then darted right after Sakura.

* * *

(1) "The Hobbit", By J.R.R Tolkein (I do not own "the hobbit" or anything about "the hobbit")

* * *

So, I hope that you like this chapter, and I need reviewers, please comment on how bad it is, comment on how good it is, comment about how much you want to throw your computer across the room because of me! Everything you have to say is welcome. Without you, I cannot write, so please review!

Yours truly,

Gingerleaves


	4. Chapter 4

The Power of Goodbye

**The Power of Goodbye**

**Chapter Four**

**Special thanks to: girl-of-anime, Unicornslove and HeartBrokenHinata for reviewing last chapter, it means allot.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto, or anything like Naruto, but I do own this story.**

"Aww, shit." Sakura mumbled as she slammed her head on the table in the cafeteria. Hinata flinched at her words, but did not say anything to make her friend stop cursing. Sakura saw her flinch, but didn't exactly care. She was just staring at a piece of paper with a big red 'F' on it.

"S-S-Sakura, I am sorry about your test, but please don't be sad." Hinata said, trying to comfort her, now failing, friend. Sakura lifted her head to look into Hinata's eyes.

"Geeze, Hinata, I wish I were as strong as you, and as smart, look at your test, you have and A . . . " Sakura murmured as she picked up the test and shoved it in her back-pack. Hinata was surely shocked; no one had ever said that she was strong, yet again saying that they wanted to be as strong as she was. Hinata quickly glanced at he own test, and sure enough, there was a big red 'A' on it, although it didn't bring her any pride now, it seemed to be mocking her.

"Y-y-you really th-th-think so?" Hinata asked with hope filled eyes.

"Of course. Now, I think we should get going to your house before your father has a cow" Sakura joked as she got herself up and off of the table. Hinata gasped at what Sakura said, but she was given the look the meant "I-Don't-Mean-It" by Sakura. Hinata sighed, and she turned on her heals to walk out the school's door.

"Hinata, wait up!" Sakura cried as she raced after her friend who had already disappeared from view.

...

The two friends were walking on the sidewalk together, huddling close to each other because it had gotten extremely cold during the school hours. Each time they exhaled, they would see a thick mist in front of their faces, blinding them for a second before they walked out of it.

"I w-w-wish it weren't s-s-s-so cold." Sakura murmured as she pulled her coat closer to her. "I wish t-t-that we could l-l-l-live in the C-C-Caribbean, at least it w-w-would be warmer."

Hinata smiled as she looked towards her freezing friend. All she could think of was that she and Sakura were friends; she did not hate her because of boyfriend issues. Out of nowhere to Sakura, she was pulled into a sudden but warm embrace. Sakura returned the hug.

"S-S-Sakura, you know t-t-that you're the best friend e-e-ever that a g-g-girl could have, right?" Hinata asked, stuttering again, but it was only because of the cold. Sakura looked into Hinata's eyes, they were brimming with tears.

"Thank you Hinata. You're the best too." Sakura said as they walked closer to a large bush. Sakura eyed it, and looked back at Hinata.

"Hinata, there is something I wanted to do for you; something that I think no one has done yet." Sakura said while Hinata became confused.

"What is it, Saku-" But Hinata didn't get to finish, the last thing that she felt was Sakura grasp on her coat. Hinata fell right on top of a big bush. The leaves broke her immediate fall, but she was sliding down deeper into the bush, leaves and branches brushed against her face. Hinata heard laughing from above. She tried to pull herself up, but the branches were to strong.

"Sakura! Get me out!" Hinata said as she was trying to break free of the embrace the bush had given her. Sakura just continued on laughing and laughing. Pretty soon, Hinata had joined the laughter. Hinata imagined that Sakura's face turning blue from loss of oxygen. She gathered up enough strength to look out of the bush, and sure enough, Sakura was rolling on the grass laughing her head off.

"Sakura, I really need the help here." Hinata said as once again she failed to get up.

"Alright, alright." Sakura said, chuckling as she got up off the grass. "You have to admit, that was good." Hinata laughed again as Sakura offered her, her hand. Sakura probably looked as whacked as she did; frost covered grass littered her body and hair, mud was on her coat and pants, she had twigs and leaves in her hair as well. Hinata accepted the hand and Sakura pulled her out of the bush and back onto the ground.

"Thank-you Sakura." Hinata said, trying to hold back another laugh, and she noticed that Sakura was doing the same.

Finally, after a few hard minutes, the erg to laugh had subsided enough for them to continue on their walk home.

"You know, Sakura." Hinata asked as she looked at her filthy friend.

"Hun?" Sakura grunted as she looked at Hinata.

"Father is going to kill us, you know." Hinata laughed as the words escaped her lips, before she would have been terribly worried, but when she was with Sakura, all the fear and shyness was wiped away.

"Really?" Sakura wasn't listening to a word Hinata had said, and she didn't really care; her favorite song was playing on her iPod. Hinata giggled as she looked at her zoned out friend.

When they reached her house, Sakura had returned from the land of iPod, and was talking again. Sakura and Hinata had entered the house, and ran down the hallway towards Hinata's room. Sakura pushed open the light lavender door, and somehow, both girls fit inside the room without suffocating. It took awhile for both of them to make it to the little door on the other side of Hinata's room that lead into the guest bedroom, but they finally squished past the little door and into the bedroom.

It was big. It was actually the nicest and biggest room in Hinata's house. The walls were a light jade green, and everything else revolved around that color. There was a little off-white plat form with two steps that was in the center of the opposite wall to them, on the plate form was a giant four poster king sized bed, it had white mosquito netting draped around it. The down comforter was a few shades lighter than the walls, and had many pillows, all different shades of brown to white. The room had a giant chocolate brown wardrobe on the right wall, it had flower and vine designs covering it. On the other wall was a chocolate brown dresser with a large golden-rimmed mirror placed over it. Also on the left wall was a white door, which leads to a private bathroom. On the right wall exactly opposite to the bathroom door, were two tampered glass french-doors (so that no one could see in) which leads down a different hallway which eventually takes you to the computer room. Hinata had discovered that it was much faster to go through the guest bedroom, than go around it. Hinata looked at Sakura who was gaping as everything that she saw.

"Hina-chan! Is this your room? Have you been hiding this from me or something?" Sakura asked, completely blown away by the décor of the room.

"No, this is the guest bedroom-"

"GUEST! Why don't you ever let me stay here when I come over? We always sleep in your room or on the floor in your basement living room!" Sakura shouted.

"Well, I am sorry to disappoint you, but this is mostly my cousin's room, Neji. My father doesn't want anyone except for him to stay in it, unless he is not staying with us at the time and we need another room." Hinata concluded.

"Fuck...damn that long-haired cousin of yours, Hinata. Damn him to the depths of hell." Sakura muttered as they exited the room.

"Well, it's not so much Neji; he doesn't really have a choice, if you are going to condemn someone to hell, you would my father." Hinata said quietly as they raced down the stairs and down into the computer room, where the newest model was waiting, and as they walked around the corner they could see a dark figure beside the computer.

"Hinata...who is that" Sakura whispered in Hinata's ear. Hinata didn't answer, but went into a defensive pose; getting ready in case the person decided to attack. Hinata noticed that Sakura was going to say something, but she covered her mouth, so that she didn't give them away. Hinata signaled to Sakura to be quiet by putting her index finger up to her lips. She was hoping that the person did not know that they were there. Hinata pulled a giant dictionary off of the bookshelf that was next to them, she slowly started to make her way towards the dark figure with her dictionary in hand as a weapon.

* * *

**A.N: **So what did you think? Good cliff-hanger right? And sorry about the wait for the update, I was savoring my last days of freedom before school starts again. Okay, and I am going to say this again REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! If you don't review I won't know you are there, and if you are not there I might not want to keep writing, and if I stop writing you won't know how this is gonna end. Now, I have sworn that every story that I read, I will review, and I want you to follow that too, many authors will thank you for it! So just go through your options and click that little button that says "submit review" and submit a review :) Thanks

Yours truly,

Gingerleaves


	5. Authors Note

The Power of Goodbye

**The Power of Goodbye**

**Authors Note**

Yes, I am so sorry to say it, but my father……Has made it so that I can only have 1 hour of computer time per day, so it will take awhile for me to get the next chapters up really fast, I am so sorry. If you can't stand it, Please, take it up with my father, write in your reviews about how unfair it is that I can't write, say that if he does not let me write that you will come in angry mobs charging at our house. PLEASE LET HIM SEE REASON! If you review or PM me about that, I can show him, and maybe he will let up on the time restriction thing. If you don't review or pm about this, nothing will be changed, and it will take FOREVER for me to get the next chapters up, so once again. Please make him see reason, my life depends on it! Thank you for understanding, and I only have 10 minutes before I am brutally logged off, so until he see's reason. Goodbye for now.

Yours truly,

Gingerleaves


	6. Another authors Note

**The Power of Goodbye**

**Another author's note**

Okay, so here we go again. First I wanted to say THANKS TO ALL WHO REVIEWED I REALLY APPRECIATE IT!! Now that's out of the way, I want to say this:

My mom is the nicest mom I could have; she is now letting me go on the computer from 4-7 so I have three hours of typing time YAY!! So I will be coming up with chapters faster now! Oh, and I noticed that I have left out a BIG part of the story, and mini parts of the story so I am gonna re-do some of the chapters and add some chapters here and there, and then we will continue with the story. How does that sound? Good :) So, you will hear from me soon! Stay with me now, don't forget to review in the future chapters, if you don't I may not consider to keep this story, if you enjoy it REVIEW LIKE YOUR LIFE DEPENDS ON IT (don't worry, you don't have to review for this)

Yours truly,

Gingerleaves


	7. Chapter 5 yes i know it says 7

The Power of Goodbye

**The Power of Goodbye**

**Chapter 5**

**Special thanks to these wonderful and super awesome people! They are the best ever! They are- ****Unicornslove****! (Give her a big round of applause ladies and gentlemen)** **HeartBrokenHinata****!** (**Give her a round of applause too, in fact, just keep applauding as I call out the names) ****girl-of-anime****! ****IchikoKitsuneKoumori****! ****Red Moon Ninja****! And ****Tsukishi****! All, wonderful, wonderful people! Thank you once again! And now time for the rest of the story! YAY!!**

**Me: So I have made a few tiny mistakes with the story, but I am gonna fix them, so don't worry!**

**Hinata: That's good! I was getting confused about some things….**

**Me: Yep! And if I don't do this now, you all will be wondering what's wrong as you stop reading to find some other, more interesting thing to read. Like the stories by Unicornslove, if you want something good to read, read something by her, she is amazing!**

**Hinata: I will keep that in mind**

**Me: Now do the disclaimer!**

**Hinata: Do I really have to?**

**Me: Yes, now do it before I do something REALLY whacky like pair you up with…uhh…Tobi!**

**Tobi: Tobi is a good boy! **

**Hinata: GINGERLEAVES DOES NOT OWN NARUTO! BUT SHE DOES OWN THIS STORY! ...am I going to be paired up with him?**

**Me: …uhh….nope! And now time for the story!**

**Now I want to tell you, in order to read this chapter you must re-read the first chapter, I re-did it, so if you don't it will not make sense, and now for the story!**

* * *

_Recap: Hinata signaled to Sakura to be quiet by putting her index finger up to her lips. She was hoping that the person did not know that they were there. Hinata pulled a giant dictionary off of the bookshelf that was next to them, she slowly started to make her way towards the dark figure with her dictionary in hand as a weapon . . ._

* * *

Hinata was about to bring the book down upon the strange figure beside the computer, put before she could, a hand snapped up and grabbed her arm, then with the other hand he grasped her hand with the book in it, Hinata dropped her only weapon of defence. Hinata looked up to see how her attacker was and was met with two, pearl white eyes.

"What in the world are you doing, Hinata?" Neji asked as he let Hinata go. Hinata stumbled back on the floor, and bowed, her face getting redder and redder.

"I-I-I am s-s-so sorry N-Neji-niisan! I thought you w-were someone else! " Hinata stuttered, extremely embarrassed that she was going to hit the only person in her family who understood her. Neji stood there and smiled . . . at least somewhat close to a smile.

"_Even after all theses years, she still stutters" _Neji thought as Hinata looked up, her face redder than a freshly pickled beat.

"Hinata, don't worry about it. And you don't need to stutter around me, even if you tripped over nothing but air and landed on my back. I will always be here for you, no matter what you do or say" Neji said as he walked over Hinata and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"You're the closest thing to a sister that I have, and in saying so, I am your big brother. I will watch out for you the way that you watch out for Hanabi." Neji explained.

Hinata remembered when both she and Hanabi were a few years younger.

_They were out at the park; Hinata had turned her back for one minute to get some ice cream for the both. When Hinata was finished buying the ice cream and was walking back, she heard a scream. Hinata dropped the ice creams and ran as fast as she could to where the scream had come from. Hinata's jaw dropped at what she saw, then anger filled her, and she charged. Hinata has seen a man, dressed in all black. He looked just more than a child himself, and with him, a massive grey dog. He was clutching Hanabi by the arm, trying to drag her away. Hanabi was trying to scratch at his arms, but nothing she did helped. Hinata had raced over and started yelling at him, he simply grunted and kept dragging Hanabi. Then, Hinata remember a small weight in her back pocket, something that her father never wanted her to use, unless it was an emergency. She quickly pushed her hand into her pocket until she found what she was looking for. Faster than anyone could imagine a ten year old run, she ran up to the man with her pocket knife in hand. The man flinched as his gazed shifted to where the knife was, although he still didn't let go of Hanabi, so Hinata drew her arm back, and threw the knife at his leg. When the knife struck his leg, he immediately fell, he yelped as his hand let go of Hanabi to press at his wound. Hinata yelled for Hanabi to run to her. Hanabi was crying, and was in shock, but managed to get to Hinata in time for them to both run away safely and call for help._

Hinata had never forgotten the look of sheer terror on her five year old sisters face. Even though Hanabi never really appreciated Hinata, Hinata still felt as though it were her duty to take care of her sister, no matter how much Hanabi hated her.

Hinata looked up at Neji; he had that same look of duty in his eyes. Hinata smiled, and before Neji could blink, he was in a warm embrace.

"Thank you, Neji!" Hinata whispered in his ear. Neji didn't know what to say, so he returned the hug.

"Erm . . . your welcome?" Hinata giggled as she let go and smiled again. Neji (looking as though some random old lady on the street had just given him a quarter for being "Such a nice and handsome young laddie" and telling him to not spend it all in one place.) Neji started to walk towards the door, but before he could leave he remember something:

"Oh, and your father wants a word with you, Hinata" Neji called over his shoulder as he disappeared from view. Hinata clenched her fists at his words

"_Why does father _always _have to have a word with me?" _Hinata thought as she turned around to Sakura.

"I'd better go see what father wants before we continue, Sakura." Sakura nodded and the girls made their way back down the hallway and down a flight of stairs to her fathers study. Before she could knock on the door, she gave Sakura that look, the "Do-I-Really-Have-To-Do-This?" look. Sakura slowly nodded, as Hinata knocked three times with the back of her hand. There was a quiet, but strong voice that answered.

"Come in, Hinata" Hinata slowly opened the door and walked in, Sakura quickly on her heels.

"Yes, father? You called for me?" Hinata said determined not to stutter.

"As I told you yesterday, we will be moving very soon. The trucks to take our stuff have already arrived." Hinata lowered her head in disappointment; she really didn't want to leave so soon.

"Yes, father. I will go get my things" And Hinata was about to turn to walk out of the door that they came, but her father interrupted before she could.

"You're not leaving yet." He said in a menacing, but teasing kind of way (if you can mix those two together). Hinata looked up at him, a little worried by his new-found tone.

" . . . What would you like of me, father?" Hinata asked, extremely proud that she didn't stutter. He father got up from his desk and walked over to Hinata.

"I . . . . Wanted to say that I was sorry for hurting you. I really love you, Hinata, and I am sorry for not showing that before." As he said these words, he gently hugged her. Hinata could feel the tears running down her face, she picked up her arms, and for the first time since her mother died, she hugged her father. From behind her Hinata heard a quiet

"Awwww!"

Hinata closed her eyes and thought to herself, still in her fathers warm, loving arms

"_Oh, Father! Thank you so much! I can't remember the last time you hugged me." _Hinata thought as another roll of tears ran down her face, not from pain, but from love, her fathers love.

* * *

**A.N**

Okay I know, short chappie, **but **at least I updated, and I also know, yes, nothing happened **but **I updated, and besides, if I added the next chapter to this one, it would be WAY to long, so yeah. Anyway, please review. EACH TIME YOU READ A STORY AND DO NOT REVEIW A LEPRECHAUN GETS STOMPED ON, IF YOU CARE SAVE A LEPRECHAUN AND REVIEW!


End file.
